


If I Chase You Enough, Would You Let Me In?

by bisous_chaton



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Characters are portrayed differently compared IRL, Domestic Fluff, Elite AU, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Park Jihoon is a socialite and an elite, Slow Build, im shitty with tags lol, jinhwi-freeform, onghwang-freefrom, other characters are elite, socialite au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisous_chaton/pseuds/bisous_chaton
Summary: Jihoon isn’t one for clubbing or anything of sort, but he was dragged by his bestfriend Woojin to go clubbing with him on a fateful night.Daniel was not enjoying his night out with his friends until he sees a pair of eyes that looks like the universe just watching the crowd dance with drink in his hands.





	1. To the club!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt in making a story lol. Sorry for a boring start and this story is a slow build because... of no reason hahaha  
> I hope you like it and please be good to me. Heads up! Smut scene on first chapter :)) Please try to enjoy the story hahaha
> 
> I promise to improve my writing skills and style in the next chapter :))

* * *

“Jihoon, c’mon dude! You barely go out of your mansion on a Friday night. Your only routine is school and house.” Woojin strongly pointed out. “You know, for a guy who is famous in school, you’re pretty introverted.” Woojin added. “What can I do? I don’t really like mingling with people. And who said I barely go out of the manor? I go… out.” Jihoon defended. “Like where? Your other houses? You don’t even go for shopping since the luxury fashion houses bring your clothes here. Come on, dress up already.” Woojin grabs Jihoon and struts toward a door where it leads to Jihoon’s closet. “But—“ Jihoon gets cut as Woojin shoves him on a chair in the middle of the room. “Fine, fine. I’ll come along with you. But if you disappear from my sight I will leave you there.” Woojin smirks in victory and starts rummaging through Jihoon’s large closet. Jihoon lets Woojin do what he wants. _That’s right, I’ve never been on a night out with my only bestfriend,_ he thinks. After a couple of minutes, Woojin has picked out an outfit for Jihoon. He settled with a white Louis Vuitton polo that is tucked in a Gucci gabardine slim pair of pants. But Jihoon is the one who chose his footwear. Since the pants he’s wearing is ankle length, he chose his black Gucci princetown leather with fur. “Wow man, you look like a model wearing this.” Woojin complimented Jihoon. “Thanks, but really, you outdid yourself for picking these clothes for me. So, thank you.” Woojin just nodded. “Wait, here.” Woojin handed Jihoon a leather jacket from Balmain. He puts it on and faces Woojin. “Perfect!” Woojin smiles and raises his thumbs with an approving look. They went down and Rolls-Royce is already waiting to take them to the club. “I called the driver to bring and wait for us.” Jihoon said as they enter the car. They settled in and the driver starts driving out of the compound of the manor.

_Park Jihoon is a rich heir to their family’s company that is worth billions of dollars. They own the most expensive hotels around the world, first class condominiums in Korea, private schools, and the Park Airlines. They also own the best private hospitals across Korea. So it is easy to say that Jihoon’s life is what everyone wants. He is famous and one of the most sought-after brand ambassador of luxury fashion houses such as Louis Vuitton, Balmain, Gucci, Valentino, Yohji Yamamoto, Tom Ford, Neil Barrett, Thom Browne, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Dior, Givenchy, Maison Margiela, Balenciaga, Alexander McQueen, Zegna, and Saint Laurent. But despite being exposed to the public like this at such a young age, Jihoon is introverted. He does not like hanging out with people mainly because his parents were always away for business meeting and trips. Don’t get Jihoon wrong, he loves his parents, and his parents love him as equally. They did not miss any momentous events in Jihoon’s life but growing up while they were away most of the time, Jihoon has developed introversion wherein the only people he let in his life besides his parents and helpers at the manor were Woojin, Jinyoung, Daewhi, and Guanlin._

Both Jihoon and Woojin entered the club and all eyes immediately fall onto Jihoon.  _Of course they will recognize me,_ Jihoon internally groaned. He despises having to attract all these attentions. But there was one group of guys who did not notice the entrance of the duo. "Jinyoung called. He said they won't make it tonight since I invited them last minute. But they said they look forward to seeing you again on a night out." Woojin shouted through the music that was blaring from the speakers. "Alright, great." Jihoon said this with his voice laced with sarcasm.

* * *

Daniel was so set on spending the Friday night under his sheets and sleeping away all his stress from school the past few days. But here he was in the club with his friends because his bestfriend Seongwu wouldn't stop nagging him to come along with them to get wasted because they managed to get through the exams week. All of them were having fun except from Daniel. He could see that Seongwu and Minhyun are already making out in the corner of the chair they reserved while Jaehwan, Sungwoon, and Jisung is out on the dance floor dancing to the song blasting from the speakers.

Daniel lets his eyes wonder around the club and he spots a familiar face from his school and from the windows of boutiques in Apgujeong and Cheongdam, the high end shopping place in Seoul.  _Huh, Park Jihoon is here. This oughta be good,_ Daniel thinks. He sees Jihoon is not alone, probably with Woojin. Daniel knows who are Jihoon's friends because they are all in the same social hierarchy. They all go to an executive college wherein intelligence and brilliance is already a given but they pay more attention to social hierarchy. The top 11 is of course ruled by this 11 boys, Jihoon being the top 1 and Daniel being the top 2. Even if Jihoon's friends are acquainted with Daniel and his friends, Jihoon has not once ever spoken with them. Since Daniel is not having fun like the others, he decided to approach Jihoon who is now alone and he look like a bit tipsy now.  _Where is Woojin? Why did he leave his bestfriend alone?_ Daniel thinks as he makes way to Jihoon's place.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Woojin? I'm tipsy now. I told him I was gonna leave him if he disappears from my--" Jihoon loses his balance, he was expecting to fall on the floor but a pair of strong arms caught him. "Woah, you okay there?" A voice speaks up then chuckles lowly. Jihoon tries to focus his sight on the person in front of him. He blinks up in confusion and he recognized the man who stopped him from falling off the chair he was sitting on. "Daniel? What are you doing here?" Jihoon asked. "Probably the same reason why you're here." Jihoon raised his eyebrows. "My friends coerced me to tag along with them." Daniel clarified. "Oh" was just all Jihoon could say. "I'm surprised to see you here though." Daniel added. Jihoon tried to reply but to no avail, Daniel could not understand due to Jihoon's slurred speech. Jihoon found a pair of eyes staring at him. They stay like for a couple of minutes until Daniel decided to lean in to kiss Jihoon. It took Jihoon a couple of seconds to respond to the kiss. He wants to pull away though but something is keeping him glued to his position now. The kiss was passionate but things started to heat up and they were practically eating each other's face.

Daniel grabbed Jihoon and lead him to the bathroom. Once they were inside the bathroom, Daniel made sure to lock the door and started kissing Jihoon again. Their kiss grew more heated and Daniel began stripping off Jihoon's clothes. Once Daniel sees Jihoon's milky white neck he placed his lips on it and started nibbling on the flesh between Jihoon's neck and clavicle leaving purplish marks across the skin of his neck. Jihoon now is a moaning mess because of what Daniel is doing to him, he then tugs impatiently on Daniel's pants. With that, Daniel started stripping off his clothes as well. Jihoon admired Daniel's chiseled abs. Suddenly, Daniel grabbed Jihoon and turned him around so his back is now facing Daniel. He started kissing Jihoon's nape which earned him a delicious moan escaping Jihoon's mouth. It only turned him on even more and Daniel started humping Jihoon's ass. They continued like this for a moment until Daniel slid down Jihoon's pants together with his boxers and then followed by his. Daniel took in the beauty of a naked Jihoon in front of him. Milky white thick thighs but also smooth, soft, and flawless skin. He bent Jihoon over the sink and started rimming Jihoon's entrance while stroking his dick. "Fuck you're so beautiful, baby." Daniel pants as he rims Jihoon. "Yeah? Fuck that feels so goood, daddy." Jihoon moans through labored breaths. The thing is, Daniel has a daddy kink. So when Jihoon called him daddy his libido went straight to hell. "Fuck, say that again baby." Daniel demands. "Daddy, it feels so good... aghhh" Daniel immediately stands up and positions his dick into Jihoon's entrance. He slowly pushes in and he moans how tight Jihoon is. Jihoon's eyes began forming beads of tears because the pain from being stretched is too much for him to tolerate. "Wait, waai--aahhh" Jihoon moaned when the pain was replaced by pleasure that he's never felt before. "Fuck baby, you're so tight. Daddy's gonna fuck you so good, ok? Moan for daddy, baby." Jihoon obliges. Jihoon's moans were music to Daniel's ears. Daniel loves how his dick is being swallowed by Jihoon's hole.  _Fuck he's so tight,_ Daniel thinks. He started thursting his hips faster and he lifts Jihoon on the sink so he could see the younger's face. He is met with an extremely flustered Jihoon who is now a moaning mess and his breath is labored. Daniel started pumping Jihoon's dick which earned him another sexy and delicious moan laced with luscious lust. Daniel feels Jihoon's hole contracting around his dick, which made him moan loudly, signalling Jihoon is close. "Fuck, daddy, I'm gonna--" Jihoon didn't manage to finish his sentence as his strings of cum shoots between them. Daniel's libido was sent to hell again at the sight of Jihoon cumming. Not for long, Daniel feels his climax coming. "Shit shit fuck, I'm gonna cum baby. Fuck fuck fuuuuuuuck." Daniel came inside Jihoon. They are both panting from the sex they did. They kissed again for a few minutes and Daniel cleaned Jihoon and helped him get back into his clothes.

They both went out of the bathroom. Good thing there were no people near the bathroom when they both got out. Daniel went back to his friends to say goodbye and call it a night because he has to attend a party the next day. Jihoon, on the other hand, left without Woojin. His driver noticed him limping but didn't ask what happened inside. Both Daniel and Jihoon went home and cleans themselves and plops down their beds to get a good night sleep. Both are exhausted, but only one has a smile on his face.

 _You're a very interesting person, Park Jihoon-ssi,_ Daniel finalises his thoughts.

 

 

 


	2. You Know Each Other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Daniel meets for the second time in the charity gala that the Park Family hosted.
> 
> Their parents introduced them to each other.
> 
> What will happen once they see each other face to face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED IMPROVING MY SKILLS BUT I AM NO WHERE AS GOOD AS THE OTHERS SO I WANT TO APOLOGIZE BEFORE YOU GUYS START READING :((

            Jihoon woke up to a pounding headache. He's never experienced being drunk before so he really has no idea about how to manage a hangover. His butler went inside his dark room to open the curtains and let some sunlight in and Jihoon squinted from the sudden intrusion of the blinding sun rays, "Could you please close the curtains again?" the latter groaned. "Young master, may I remind you that your parents are hosting this year's gala tonight and you are expected to make an appearance tonight. It's already 3 in the afternoon, eat this food and take the pain killers after. This should help curing your headache. And drink lots of water. You look like shit btw" His butler snickered and went on blabbering about his itinerary for this day while he crashed back to bed in hopes of getting more sleep but his butler keeps on nagging him and soon he surrendered. He looked at the tasty food in front of him. It's actually food for breakfast, he thinks. But it's his favourite. Chocolate chip pancakes, side of toast with blueberries and raspberries, and his daily dose of caffeine. As he starts eating, memories of last night started flashing before his eyes. What the hell? What have I done last night? He almost feels humiliated with his actions. He was so lost in his own thoughts and he accidentally dropped his fork making a loud thud on his plate and that brought him back to reality. He decided to brush it off for now. He's sure though that Daniel won't remember that they were together last night.

* * *

 

            Daniel was woken up by his mother with a cup of coffee and some croissant. "Honey, there's a gala that we will be attending tonight. Maison Valentino has already delivered your suit." His mother said while his son starts munching on his croissant. "Alright, Ma. Who's hosting the gala?" His mother looked at him and smiled, "The Park Family. You know, we've been long business partners because they are a conglomerate so their company is diversified that's why your father offered to be their partner in the food industry." His mother marveled. But once Daniel heard the Park Family he can only focus on one person.  ** _Park Jihoon._** He smirked as the thought of last night popped in his mind. He was suddenly so ecstatic to attend the gala.

* * *

 

            Jihoon was taken to the venue in another car because he had some delay while getting ready for the gala. He arrived at the avenue just as his parents finished giving their welcoming speech. Once his father saw him in the hall, he called him up to properly start the festivities of tonight’s gala. Jihoon cleared his throat, “Good evening, I am Park Jihoon. On behalf of the Park Industries, I would like to thank the chairman of this organization for picking us to host the annual charity gala. And I would like to extend my utmost gratitude to everyone for coming here on such short notice. This year we prioritized on improving the education system here in South Korea, so we will be funding the construction of additional public libraries and museums to further the knowledge of our generation. We will also be donating $2Million to the Ministry of Education because it has come to our attention that the books they are providing to schools are not of the latest editions. The construction of the libraries and museums will start two months from now and is expected to be finished after a year. It sounds quite long but we are looking on how to make the infrastructures sturdier. Again, thank you all for coming and enjoy the rest of the night.” Jihoon ended his speech and everyone applauded for him including a certain tall, muscular male.

 

            Daniel watched Jihoon from afar, getting applause from the satisfying speech he has delivered for the chairman of the charity event. He noticed how the smaller male is always just by his parent’s side, not leaving them even for just a second. “Daniel, come, let me introduce you to the Parks.” His mom dragged him to where Jihoon’s family is. “Mrs. Kang, great to see you again.” Both mothers hugged each other. “Is this your son now?” Mrs. Park asked. “Great to see you too, Mrs. Park. Yes, this is my son.” Jihoon is not paying attention to conversation. He is on his phone talking with Woojin who did not show up at the event along with his other friends. “Is this Jihoon now? The last time I’ve seen him is when he was 4 years old! He’s such a fine man now, isn’t he?” Mrs. Kang complimented him which earned her a flustered Jihoon whose head is even more bowed. “Jihoon, I would like you to meet my son. This is Daniel.” And upon hearing the name, he immediately raised his head and his eyes widen when he saw the familiar guy in front of him. “Nice to meet you again, Jihoon.” Daniel said while smirking and reaching for the younger’s hand. “Again? So you two know each other already?” Jihoon’s mother asked. “Yes! Actually we me–.” “No, mother! It’s my first time meeting Daniel-ssi.” Jihoon cuts Daniel before he could say something more. Their parents shared a bewildered look. Daniel feels a piercing gaze boring right into him and just in time he turns to look, Jihoon quickly makes it to the door and out of the hall. Daniel followed the younger as he steps into the comfort room.

 

            Jihoon was facing the mirror in front of him when he saw Daniel looking at him. “So much for introductions, huh?” The latter mocked. “I don’t know who you are, nor have I ever met you.” Jihoon stated. “Really?” Daniel steps closer to the smaller male. “Not even what we did last night at the club?” He asked. “Not even the same scenario we are in at the moment?” He continued. “Not even what you called me last night? You see, I don’t like it when people are not being truthful to themselves especially when they know what I’m talking about. It’s evident that you’re in denial, Jihoon-ssi.” the guy being questioned turn pale upon hearing the question but snapped out of it rather quickly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Daniel-ssi. If you’ll excuse me, I have a gala to host.” Jihoon left immediately. Daniel was left alone in the comfort room and smiles at the thought of bumping into the younger male more frequently.

 

 

[A few hours later]

 

(Jihoon)

            Jihoon was so tired to travel all the way back to their manor because his parents had literally introduced him to every potential business partner who they had invited to their charity gala, so, he decided to check-in at the hotel where the event was held. Luckily, there is a clothes shop near the location so he bought two sets of clothes because he didn’t bring any.

 

            Once he entered his suite, he quickly got out of his suit and jump into the bathroom. He took a shower first to rinse off any sweat, if he had any, before using the bath tub that he has filled with warm water and the bath soap that the hotel has provided. He let the water sooth his tensed muscles and nerves and let out the suffocating breath he’s held ever since the encounter with Daniel. _He won’t stop, not until he wins this game he plays,_ he thinks. Jihoon saved all the worries for now and let his body relax. The fresh lavender scent of the soap invaded his senses allowing him to further relax. Once he’s done cleaning up, he crashed onto the bed and started drifting off to sleep.

 

(Daniel)

            Daniel was sitting at the lobby of the hotel already wearing his pajamas, he checked in at the hotel because he does not want to go home. He was thinking of a certain short boy who have so much angst. _How can he be so angst-y and cute at the same time?_ He thinks. Just as he was about to stand up, he saw the receptionist hand a card key to Jihoon. He began smirking. _Oh, he’s checked in as well._ Daniel decided to stay unnoticeable until Jihoon got on the elevator. After he’s made sure that the latter had gone up already, he also went to his room and let himself be consumed by his tiredness.

* * *

 

            Jihoon woke up earlier than he should, he looked at the time and saw that it’s just 6:30AM. He got up from his bed and changed into his swimwear. There were no people yet at the pool area except for the staff who’s in charge of the pool. Jihoon was relieved that he has the pool all to himself. He started swimming and he goes deeper into the pool and decided to stay underwater for a good 1 minute. When he feels his lungs grasping for oxygen, he resurfaced from under the water. When he opened his eyes, he nearly shouted at the figure sitting on the edge of the pool right across from him. “Good morning, Jihoon-ssi!”, Daniel greeted him with a genuine smile. The smaller boy’s heart skipped a beat at Daniel’s genuineness. He noticed how cute the taller boy looks when he’s smiling like a puppy. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t notice Daniel closing the distance between them. “What’s wrong, Jihoon-ssi? Like what you see?” Jihoon won’t deny that Daniel has a glorious body but he also won’t admit that out loud so he just snorts and swims away from the muscular man. Daniel just finds it amusing. He admits it to himself that he’s craving for the presence of the cute boy who’s probably 2meters away from him. He finds him very interesting yet very mysterious. He has developed a certain fondness especially when he looks at his eyes. He thinks Jihoon’s eyes are like a galaxy. The way it sparkles even in a dim-lighted place. How his cheeks seem extremely squishy and his cherry red plump lips.

 

            “So, any chance you remembered what happened two nights ago?” Daniel asks breaking off the deafening silence between them. Jihoon tensed at his question. “Can we please not talk about it? It was a mistake.” He said. Daniel suddenly got upset by Jihoon’s answer. “Mistake? You think it was a mistake?” voice laced with ire and disappointment. He closed the distance again between him and the smaller boy. “Answer me, Park Jihoon. You think what we did was a mistake?” Daniel forces out an answer from the younger male. “Yes.” The latter answered sternly. “Why?” was all Daniel could say. “Because I should not have gone there in the first place. I should not have drunken alcohol when I have a low tolerance!” He shouted and with that he got out of the pool and stormed back into his room.

 

[A few minutes later]

 

(Daniel)

            To say that Daniel is mad was an understatement. He was beyond furious that Jihoon thinks that what they did was a mistake. He is furious that before he even starts befriending the smaller and younger male, he’s already pushing him away. But he is always furious at himself for developing fondness towards Jihoon. Had he known that the guy is like that, he would not have divulged into getting to know the other better. But it’s too late to turn back now. He knows that Jihoon has only four friends and he is even more determined to let him in in his life.

 

(Jihoon)

            Jihoon did not know why he told Daniel that what they did was a mistake. Maybe he was afraid of letting a new person in his life. Maybe he is afraid that he might be developing a small crush towards the taller male. He has never had any relationships at all so the thought of being heartbroken scares him to death. He has seen people suffer from breakups and he does not want to go through those hardships and he doesn’t like it. It leaves a sour taste in his tongue. Just the thought of it makes his chest tight already.

* * *

 

            They both checked out at the same time. Although they have a very rough morning, a part of Jihoon wishes the taller guy would look his way and smile at him but how can he when he is the one who pushed Daniel away. A matte white Rolls-Royce with gold accents and a glossy black Bentley pulled up at the hotel’s façade. Daniel strutted his way to the Bentley, just as Jihoon makes his way to the Rolls-Royce, but stopped before going in. “If you think what we did was a mistake, then you should start thinking that going against me was a mistake too. I will come for you, Park Jihoon. And when that time comes, I’m gonna make sure everyone knows how I made the most powerful person in our school succumb to me.” He was ignited by so much burning passion. “Bring it on, Kang Daniel.” Jihoon snickered. And they both got in and went back to their respective homes.

 

            “Succumb to you? Huh. When will I ever?” Jihoon said, inflamed by anger. “Let the games begin.”

 

            “I’m gonna make sure you fall in love with me, Park Jihoon. And I will make sure everyone knows how you fell in love with me when that time comes.” Daniel mutters to himself, determined to win Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

            Wait—Did Jihoon misunderstand Daniel’s threat towards him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :)


	3. Minhyun’s Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is oblivious about Daniel’s advancements to him
> 
> Daniel starts pursuing Jihoon
> 
> Daniel gets a phone
> 
> Someone hears Daniel and Jihoon’s conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as usual, i’m trying to improve my skills and everything haha forgive me if i dont meet your expectations hehe

Porcelain clanking, water being poured, and a fresh smell of leaves invaded his senses. Jihoon woke up before the sun ray starts trickling down his face. His butler prepared a cup of green tea for him, it has become his daily routine to drink freshly pressed and steeped green tea leaves every morning, as a substitute to his daily coffee intake, because his mother had insisted him to drink it since it is very beneficial to the body. After having his morning tea at the balcony of his room, he started preparing for school. After washing and getting dressed, he went down to eat breakfast. He was greeted by his parents which shocked him because he thought they’d still be in Rhode Island for a business trip. “Mom, Dad! You’re back early!” He exclaimed as he was enveloped into a tight hug by his mother. “Apparently, the meeting had gone well so we decided to go back early to spend some time with you.” His father said while looking and smiling at his only son. “After school, we will pick you up and watch a movie and dine out. How’s that sound?” His mother interjected. To say that Jihoon was delighted was an understatement. He was ecstatic. One thing Jihoon loves when his parents are busy is when they shower him with so much love and affection after their busy schedule. He ate his breakfast with his parents just talking about anything under the sun. Mostly about his life so that they could catch up with him. Unfortunately, it’s time to go to school. He didn’t want to go to school because he’s having so much fun with his parents but he thinks this is the best way to be their son. To be fully committed with education and at the same, have fun with his life. So with that, his driver had come to the dining area to get his bag. “Bye mom, bye dad. Love you both! See you later!” Jihoon exclaimed as he kissed his mom and hugged his dad. “Bye son, take care and we love you too.” His dad engulfed him into a big hug.

* * *

 

Daniel was early at school because he wants to see Jihoon when he arrives at school. But at the moment, he is swarmed by a bunch of girls wanting to spend time with him. As much as he want to tell them to leave, he just beams a smile at them causing the girls to be all giggly. Just as he looks at the entrace of the school’s lobby, a pearl white Mercedes-Benz SUV pulled up at the drop-off area. Then, came down the man whose heart he’s gonna win. He was gonna approach the cute bub he likes but Jihoon was suddenly grabbed by tall, lanky figure. “Jihoon hyung! I missed you!” Guanlin hugged him which caused the latter to giggle. Daniel didn’t like how Guanlin could easily initiate skinship with Jihoon. “Woojin hyung, Jinyoung hyung, and Daehwi are waiting for us at the cafeteria. And just like that, Daniel lost sight of Jihoon. He was really disappointed because he wanna start early on his mission to make Jihoon fall in love with him, however, life’s circumstances do not seem to be working in the right way (by ‘right way’ it means, Daniel’s way). He casually walks to his designated room to meet his friends but there only Minhyun and Seongwu were there. He checked the time and it was still early. He plopped down next to Minhyun and massaged his temples. “Good morning, Daniel. Something wrong?” Minhyun greeted, and Seongwu followed in suit. “Nothing, hyung.” He answers back. The older guy raised his eyebrows. The man in question was shocked by his hyung’s question, “So what’s up with you and Jihoon?” He raised his only to see Minhyun looking unbothered and just casually playing with Seongwu’s hair. “What do you mean?” He finally asks the older boy. “You seriously thought I wouldn’t know anything about what happened at the party?” Seongwu suddenly woke up upon hearing the conversation of his friends. “What happened at the party?” Daniel was feeling uneasy, “Hyung, how did—“. Minhyun stares at him, dumbfounded about his question. “Heard it from auntie. Jihoon’s my cousin.” Now, Seongwu and Daniel were both shocked from the latter’s revelation. “WHAAAAAAT?!” Both of them shouted in utter shock. They were both frozen in their spot. “Why didn’t you tell us any of this?” Seongwu interjected. “I didn’t think it was too much of a big deal.” The man in question answered. “Since when was it not a big deal?” His boyfriend asked. “You’re relatives with the most influential student in the school!” The youngest of the three added. Minhyun deadpanned at the overreaction of the two. They did not notice that their room was now filled with students and everyone fell silent as the professor walks in.

* * *

 

Jihoon’s professor dismissed their class 20minutes prior to lunch time so him and his friends were walking to the cafeteria. “Jihoon, where did you go when we went to club the other night?” Woojin asks, not really paying attention to his surroundings. “I told you that I will leave you if disappeared from my sight.” Jihoon rolled his eyes and continued, “I tried looking for you but you were nowhere to be found so I went home since I was also feeling tipsy already.” He explained. Two 99ers bumped into Guanlin, Jinyoung, and Daehwi on their way. Jinyoung ran up to Jihoon and hugged him tightly, “Hyung! Let’s eat lunch c’mon!” Jihoon giggled at his dongsaeng. “Hyung, you know Jinyoung hyung could not wait for the classes to be over cause he wants to hang out with you again. Same goes for Guanlin.” Daehwi ratted out his two friends. Jihoon just laughs at Daehwi’s savageness.

* * *

They were sitting at their usual table, eating lunch when Woojin suddenly asks a question to Jihoon, “So what’s with you and Daniel? Your mom asked me if you two have already met personally before the party.” This cause everyone to look at the man being questioned. Jihoon suddenly felt uneasy and he can feel a sweat trickling down his temples. “Nothing. It’s my first time meeting him personally at the party.” He brushed off the question, Woojin was not having it. He knows his bestfriend is hiding something from him. He reminds himself to ask him privately later when their three dongsaengs are not around. He knows that Jinyoung and Guanlin has a little crush on Jihoon. But he could care less about that for now. He’ll have to deal with Jihoon’s secret first.

* * *

Daniel was at the cafeteria and he sees Jihoon sitting with his friends, but not eating very well. He smiles as an idea comes into his mind. _Suit yourself, Park Jihoon. I will commence with my mission this day_ , he thinks to himself. He ordered chicken for the cute little guy who makes his heart swell whenever he sees him.

Daniel trudges slowly to where Jihoon and his friends were sitting. “You should eat some more. Don’t want to see you lose too much weight, do we?” He says as he sets the chicken down in front of the smaller guy. Jihoon started perspiring cold sweats as he feels his friends’ boring hole through his body. Daniel notices how Jihoon’s body went stiff at the gesture he made. He ruffled the latter’s hair before walking out of the scene and leaving everyone dumbfounded. “What was that about?” Jinyoung said as everyone looks at the retreating figure of Daniel.

He felt really victorious after he pulled off that stunt because he can feel the changes in Jihoon’s body language. It’s like the small boy releases a pheromone that he really loves, attracting him further that puts him in a trance where all he wants to do is just dote on the younger boy and give him the world. Daniel was disturbed by his vibrating phone. He looks at the caller ID, it’s their company’s secretary. “Hello?” He answers. “Hello Mr. Kang, am I disturbing you?” She asks. “Not at all, Ms. Kim. What is it?” He wonders why their secretary called him out of the blue. “Well, apparently, Vogue has contacted our office. They were asking if you could do a shoot with them for next month’s magazine issue. You will be on the cover for next month’s issue along with some more guys. They will be featuring Korea’s hottest bachelors. Park Jihoon-ssi will also be there.” She explains everything to him. His bright smile radiated again at the mention of the latter’s name. “Alright, Ms. Kim. I’m gonna do it. Thank you.” With that he ended the phone call. He feels extremely happy to be doing a shoot with Jihoon. He already starts planning what to do to keep up with his desired results regarding his mission to pursue his cute little bub.

His thoughts were shaken again because a small hand started dragging him to a place where there were little to no students roaming around. He smiles widely as he sees the person who is dragging him. He wonders if the small boy in front of him will keep dragging him like this if, one day, they will be together like he wants them to be. “Where are we going?” He breaks the silence but the younger keeps ignoring him. “Jihoonie?” He mutters softly, wanting the younger to turn around and look at him. And he did. But he was met with a scary Jihoon. Eyes tinged with anger, expressions do not differ too. Eyebrows knitted together, and nose flaring slightly. Daniel can feel the passion in the latter’s anger. “What was that about? Huh?” Jihoon asked. “Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?” His tone was rather harsh. This set Daniel off. He starts to become angry too. He does not know why the younger always reacts like this whenever he does something. “Why? Why do you keep pushing me away? Why do you act as if nothing happened between us?” He asks continuously. “Because it was nothing! And for the record, it was a mistake that I so greatly regret!” The younger shouts. The taller guy knits his eyebrows upon hearing the stupid phrase again. “You can keep reacting this way but I will never pretend that nothing has happened between us the night at the club.” He says softly. He walks to Jihoon, closing the distance between them until the latter felt his back on the wall. Daniel cupped the younger’s face. “You can pretend that it’s a mistake that has to be forgotten but you know you can’t hide that for too long.” He says softly. Their heard shuffling of feet somewhere near the corner of the corridor which caused them to look at that direction. They checked the place where they heard the sound but no one was there. Both of them grew worried because someone might spread the news. Although Daniel is not in-denial of what had happened between them, he’s worried of the person beside him. He knows that he wants to keep it to himself and not tell a soul about their little escapade that night. He can only hope for the best that whoever heard them talking will keep his mouth closed.

 

 

 _Who could it be? I hope whoever that person didn’t really hear what we talked about,_  Jihoon thinks to himself. He’s extremely worried that once the story gets, given that the person heard everything, his friends will judge him. He starts walking away, leaving Daniel behind and not bothering to acknowledge the calls that the latter was making. He is too focused worrying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is not good enough (if there's someone even reading this hahahaha)  
> I'm not a great writer too and I'm sorry if the smut scene is not a hot as the others because again, this is my first time writing.  
> Feel free to comment about my story and writing style, but don't be mean hahahaha i am not good with mean comments


End file.
